


Nearly Identical

by stgulik



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 11:38:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stgulik/pseuds/stgulik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jealousy leads Remus to a realization.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nearly Identical

Sitting on a stool, Remus Lupin gamely tries to concentrate on Standard Book of Spells Grade Three at Scrivenshaft’s while his friends clatter and bounce around the shop, acquiring parchment and inks. Knowing James and Sirius, they won’t spend a lot of time on the task, so they’ll all be leaving soon.

This suits Remus perfectly. He is no longer in the mood to play along, charming turkey feather quills to shoot out of imaginary bows. He just wants to leave. He was ready to leave the moment he walked in and saw Severus Snape and Lily Evans together in a far corner, heads bent in whispered conversation over a selection of specialty quills.

From the back, they are dressed alike in their black school robes. Remus even spies identical denim trousers underneath. Muggle jeans are forbidden to be worn at Hogwarts, but maybe Severus and Lily had decided to flaunt the rules today for a bit of fun together.

In the past year, Remus has learned that each of them makes his stomach squirm. Whenever he catches sight of one or the other, his heart turns molten in his chest, making it hard to breathe. Lily: sweet-natured, funny, unflappable; Severus: distrustful, challenging, intense. 

They are nearly identical today. Except for the hair. Black hair, red hair.

Which does he wish he was whispering to now? Black or red?

Mr. Scrivenshaft finally shouts at James. Severus and Lily both turn round and catch Remus staring at them.

Black.

**Author's Note:**

> Snupin LDWS prompts:  
> Scrivenshaft’s Quill Shop  
> Jealousy  
> up to 250 words


End file.
